


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by justsayshh



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blame Charlie Weber and his goddamn Instagram, F/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Post-Frank Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsayshh/pseuds/justsayshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up and saw Charlie's instagram post and immediately was like "okay here come the fics." So of course I did that. I wrote the fic. It's basically what the tags say. So this is just a tiny little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

Pokemon Go was the worst thing to ever happen to Laurel Castillo. Connor and Asher could barely get any work done because they were so busy catching Rattatas and Weedles (Laurel only knew the names because they were shouted out approximately every five minutes at Annalise Keating's house) that they never wanted to do anything.

So when she and Frank came home from a particularly long day, she was looking forward to a Pokemon Go-free evening with a nice meal. Hopefully meatballs.

That was all dashed when Laurel stepped out of the shower and heard Frank yell. Frank never yelled. Ever. The only time he yelled was when there was a spider right next to him when he brushed his teeth. Yeah, Frank Delfino, murderer and all-around tough guy, was afraid of spiders.

Laurel went running out in just a towel, concerned because she knew dinner wasn't being cooked and, if it was a spider, she would half to get rid of it immediately. When she reached Frank on the couch, he was not anywhere near a spider. No. He was on his phone. Playing Pokemon Go.

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me," Laurel sighed, exasperated.

"What?" Frank actually looked innocent for once in his life.

"I thought there was a spider or something, but no, you're playing freaking Pokemon Go."

"Connor had me play for him earlier today and I got hooked," Frank, at least, had the decency to look sheepish.

"I can't believe you. You  _yelled._ Playing Pokemon Go."

"Babe, it was a Rhyhorn."

"Oh my god. I'm going to go get dressed. I guess we're getting takeout then," Laurel rolled her eyes and walked back to the bathroom, changing into her pajamas. Usually when she did that, Frank would come up behind her, but not tonight. When she walked back out, he was still on the couch, playing Pokemon Go.

"Wait, you got dressed? Why'd you do that?" Frank barely looked up from the fame. Laurel knew it was a weird tradition or whatever for them to have sex after a long day, and she and Frank had both agreed today was particularly draining, but there was no way she was in the mood tonight.

"Because there is no way in hell I'm having sex with you while you're playing that game."

"Aw, Laurel, don't be like that. It's cool. Here, come here," Frank held out his arm. Resigned, Laurel padded her way over to the couch and snuggled up against him. Suddenly, his phone vibrated, and a fuzzy, fox-looking Pokemon appeared.

"Oh, that one's cute," Laurel said before she could stop herself.

"You wanna catch it?" Frank asked, looking down at her.

"Just to prove how stupid this game is," Laurel tapped on the Pokemon and it appeared on Frank's leg. She caught it in one go. And, okay,  _maybe_ she squealed when she caught it. It was adorable.

"So, this is an Eevee, but I'm gonna name it Laurel since you caught it."

"How romantic."

"I try."

After another hour of playing Pokemon Go, snuggled up against each other on the couch, Laurel decided to go to bed. Frank, to her surprise, actually followed her, and, in true Frank fashion, initiated sex. 

They were tangled in the sheets, against each other, hair messy, bodies sweaty, just the way Laurel was used to, but she couldn't resist having the final word of the night.

"I still think the game's stupid."


End file.
